The Way She Loves Me
by CompletelyMunkedUp
Summary: Alvin tells Charlene that he loves Brittany, and that he's sorry. Wow that sounds suckish... Please just read. T for really bad swearing at the start. Oneshot. Technically songfic.


**Yes this has a song in it. Originally gonna be a songfic, technically still is.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN AATC OR THE SONG WHICH IS NAMED AT TEH BOTTOM OF THE STORY.**

* * *

"How could you?!" Charlene screamed at Alvin. The red-clad chipmunk was guilty, but standing tall as the blonde chipette threw any object she could find at Alvin's head.

"How could you go behind my back and date some ginger slut?" Charlene cried as she threw a book at the chipmunks head. Alvin ducked, and the book flew over his head and crashed into a vase.

"I don't know what happened, Charlene! I messed up, I'm sorry!" he yelled at her. Charlene stopped throwing things and walked up the stairs.

"You better be fucking sorry. Good luck finding a place to sleep tonight," she shouted down to him, and threw some bags down the stairs. Alvin checked inside them. His clothes.

"What, you mean you're kicking me out of my own house?" he asked, his voice raising again.

"Get the fuck out of here, Alvin!" Charlene screamed, pointing to the door. Alvin picked up his bags and went outside into the warm summer night air. He wished it was raining, but nothing ever works out for Alvin Seville.

Alvin ran down the road, and then down another, stopping at a house he knew very well. The fence was white, as was the house, but the guttering was painted blue, the door was indigo and blue roses were growing with lavender in the garden. It was night, but the kitchen window had light streaming from it.

Alvin knocked on the door reluctantly. He hated this. He should be laying next to Charlene, or even that girl- no, Charlene. Right, he should be laying next to Charlene under the red and white covers of there bed, not knocking on this door, asking if they had a couch to spare.

The door opened, and dim light from the kitchen flowed through the door way. Alvin grinned shyly up at his brother.

"Hey, Si…" he started. Simon didn't look all that happy. "You wouldn't happen to have a couch I could sleep on?"

Simon was about to say something snide when a small whimper came from the kitchen. The blue clad Munk sighed and let Alvin in. "That depends, Alvin. Do you know how to get a kid to sleep?"

Alvin looked at his brother, who was pointing to the kitchen. Sitting on the kitchen bench was a horribly tired Jeanette, trying to soothe a young chipmunk to sleep. Although, she seemed to be putting herself to sleep more than the baby. She looked exhausted.

"Come on, Charlie…" she whispered in a desperate voice, "Go to sleep…"

Alvin looked back to Simon, and spoke in a very hushed tone. "You have other kids, you should know how to get them to sleep."

"We do," Simon hissed, "But… Charlie's not going back to sleep."

Alvin set down his bags, and then walked over to Jeanette. "Hey Jean," he said softly. Jeanette jumped a little, but not that much. The red-clad chipmunk held out his hands for the baby, which Jeanette handed over before yawning widely.

Alvin looked at little Charlie. He had been standing outside the door of the hospital room with Simon when Charlie, or Charles to be precise, was being born. The two brothers had been at the park with Theo when Simon got the call that Jeanette had gone into labor.

Charlie looked like his mother, in every way possible. He had dark brown curls like the chipette, same nose, same lips. So very much like Jeanette. Except the eyes. His eyes were a hazelnut brown. Simon had been skeptical about the father of Charlie when he held a child that looked like Jeanette but had his brothers eyes. Alvin though, had pointed out that brown eyes, and green, would be in the family.

"Alright Charlie," Alvin cooed, walking around with the baby in his arms. "You know your keeping your mom up, and your dad. And when your dad's grumpy and tired its not fun for anyone, trust me I should know."

Simon and Jeanette chuckled from the dinner table. Alvin walked into the living room while he kept murmuring to the baby.

"You seem to be the one causing havoc in this family right now. Its always the youngest. Or in my case, oldest. But I know you're a good kid," Alvin started walking upstairs, still talking to little Charlie. "Now, you may have my eye colour, but I don't think your parents would appreciate a second Alvin Seville. So, I suggest you go to sleep. When your older and you can physically say what's wrong you can keep them up. Hell, you can keep them up all night when your older."

Simon raised his eyebrows.

"I'll even tell you what especially makes your dad mad," Alvin continued, knowing Simon was listening. Jeanette giggled into Simon's chest.

"But right now, your not being helpful. And, if you go to sleep right about now, there's a chance I'll have a place to sleep tonight."

Jeanette looked up at Simon, as she had not seen the bags or known that Alvin needed a place to stay.

"So, little Charlie, close your eyes, and sleep," Alvin whispered, barely audible to the couple downstairs, as he lay little Charlie in the cradle. To Alvin's left was Cynthia in her bed, aged seven years, who was the oldest of the children, and to his right was a bed holding little Noah, who was now four.

As Alvin walked back towards the door, he heard a small voice.

"Thanks, Uncle Alvin…" Cynthia whispered before going back to sleep. Charlie had kept her awake as well as her parents. Alvin smiled to himself. Simon's kids were amazing, at least in Alvin's mind. Alvin thought that any kid he had himself would probably turn out horrible.

He jogged lightly back downstairs. Jeanette was glaring at the red chipmunk. Alvin stopped in his tracks.

This didn't look good.

Jeanette yawned before walking towards Alvin. She poked his chest hard.

"I'm only letting you stay because you got Charlie to sleep. You will be gone by tomorrow," she said sharply.

"Where did this come from?" Alvin asked. "You were smiling and giggling before."

Jeanette's faced hardened. "I was chuckling because I found what you were saying was relatively funny. Although it came to me that you were with my sister while still dating Charlene. I'm not happy with you."

The chipette yawned again and went upstairs to her own room, hoping to catch a couple of hours sleep before being woken up again early in the morning. Simon followed her after getting Alvin a blanket and telling him which couch to sleep on.

Alvin lay down on the couch, trying to focus on little Charlie, or the other kids, or even the roof above his head. Anything to keep his mind off Charlene.

When Alvin fell asleep he didn't dream of Charlene though, he dreamt of Brittany. Britt was Jeanette's sister, and the 'ginger slut' as Charlene had called her. In truth, she wasn't a slut, or anything of the sort. Brittany was sweet and kind, and very pretty. Not to mention Alvin's childhood best friend.

As Alvin slept, he dreamt of the day he first met Brittany, and the relationship they developed.

_There was a knock at the door and a fourteen year old Alvin opened it, completely forgetting about his lack of shirt. Brittany Miller looked up to find a boy with light rusty-brown hair and hazelnut eyes standing in front of her, his only clothing a pair of ripped jeans. Alvin Seville opened the door to a beautiful red-headed girl wearing a light pink summer dress and three-quarter jeans. They both blushed furiously, and Alvin slammed the door shut, begging Simon to greet whoever was at the door while he ran upstairs to put on a shirt._

_Brittany had been there because she and her sisters had just moved in with Miss Miller next door, and they decided to say hello to the neighbors._

_As they grew older, Alvin and Brittany spoke on their balconies that faced each other, and the houses were so close the couple were only a foot away from touching if they leaned over the balcony. Of course, this meant Alvin often jumped onto Britt's balcony instead of just talking from his own._

_After about a year, the two began dating. They were together a whole year, but they fought a lot. Much too often. It escalated to violence sometimes, and it was too much for the both of them. _

_When they broke up, Brittany sang 'Love the Way You Lie' in front of the whole school. Alvin felt incredibly guilty, but never showed it. He vowed he would never date, because he didn't want to hurt anyone like he had hurt Britt. He broke that vow that very day, though._

_Charlene had found him crying from his guilt under the bleachers, while class was happening. She said that it 'proves Alvin Seville had a heart'. And they started dating. _

_Four years later, now aged twenty, Alvin found Brittany again, and ruined everything he had built up for himself._

Alvin woke up with a sudden start. He saw a small face in front of him, that he soon recognized to be Noah, Simon's son.

"What the f…" Alvin caught himself before he swore in front of a four year old. "Fruitloop…"

Noah smiled, and Alvin noticed his two front teeth were missing. When had that happened?

"Hey, Uncle Alvin!" Noah shouted brightly. Alvin chuckled to himself.

"Hey kiddo. Watcha wake me up so early for?"

Noah giggled. "It's not early, Uncle Alvin. Its almost ten o clock!"

Alvin frowned. Oh.

Alvin sighed as he thought, then got up and wandered into the kitchen. He found what he was looking for, which was his brother.

"Hey Simon. I'm gonna steal a banana and go down to the studio," Alvin said quickly, hoping to avoid whatever should come his way from the scowl that appeared on Jeanette's face when the red clad chipmunk had stepped into the room.

But no, the odds were not in Alvin's favor.

"Hang on a second, Alvin. I need to talk to you," Jeanette said, pulling Alvin into the lounge room where Alvin and Noah had previously been speaking. Jeanette shooed her son away and motioned for Alvin to sit on the couch with her.

The chipette sighed before speaking. "Look, I have to get to work and apparently so do you, so I'll make this quick. Don't hurt my sister," Jeanette said bluntly. "Please, Alvin. I don't like it when either of my sisters are upset, and this is Brittany, the Drama Queen."

Alvin nodded. "I know. Fortunately for you, its not Britt's heart that's about to be broken."

Jeanette looked up solemnly. "Does the fact that I'm happier now make me a horrible person?"

Alvin chuckled. "No, you're just happy for your sister. And that you wont have to put up with more whining than what the kids give you."

Jeanette chuckled and nodded. "Pretty much. Thanks, Alvin."

Alvin nodded in welcome before getting up and heading towards the door. The chipmunk went into the kitchen and stage whispered to Simon, "Ï think she's pregnant again. Her moods are swinging."

Jeanette playfully slapped Alvin upside the head. "Excuse me, I am not pregnant."

Alvin grinned and headed towards his bags. He stopped before picking up said bags when a thought struck him.

"I'll see you guys in ten minutes!" he called out, leaving the bags where they were. Jeanette and Simon looked at the door with confused expressions.

"Right then…" Simon trailed.

Alvin ran back to his, -ahem- Charlene's, house. It was about a five minute walk, so he made it there pretty quickly while running.

Alvin jogged up the stairs to the house and ran to the side of the house where the switches for the garage and other assorted things were kept. The red clad chipmunk pushed the button to open the garage door and smiled when he saw his cherry red sports car.

"Hey baby, I missed you," Alvin said to his car as he grabbed the keys from the side bench of the garage.

"So I see you missed your car a lot," Alvin stood up straight when he heard the familiar voice.

"Hey Charlene," he said, his voice barely a whisper.

Charlene said opened her mouth to say something, but instead turned and walked out of the garage and Alvin looked back to his car in silence.

Then the chipmunk remembered what he was doing in the first place and jumped into his car, driving back down to his brother's house.

Alvin pulled into the driveway of Simon and Jeanette's house and sprinted inside to grab his bags. Simon was sitting at the dining table looking at some very technical papers that Alvin couldn't and wouldn't begin to decipher. Leave that to the smart one whose actually able to figure it out.

"Hi Si, bye Si!" Alvin said quickly as he grabbed his bags and went back out to the car.

"See ya, Alvin!" Simon called back out, not even looking up from his work. Noah approached his father at the table.

"Daddy, was that Uncle Alvin?" he asked. Simon nodded.

"Why was he running?" Noah asked a second question and Simon actually looked up from his work, and out the door.

"That's a very good question, Noah…" he trailed.

Alvin pulled into the studio where he worked and jogged up the stairs, into the building and into the room he usually worked in.

"Hey guys!" Alvin called as he walked in. His usual workmates were there, as well as a very unexpected guest.

"B-Brittany?" Alvin's jaw dropped as the auburn haired girl smiled with a smug and confident grin.

"Hey hot stuff. Ready to work?" she asked.

This was different. Very different.

"Hey, guys," Alvin said in almost question. "There's a song I kinda wanna do, and I was wondering if we could squeeze it into the album somewhere."

The other guys in the studio looked around and nodded. "What song?" they asked.

Alvin went over to the little rack of CDs they had in the corner of the room and picked one up, placing it in the stereo system of the record studio room.

A song began to blast through the system in front of the men and the all looked at each other and nodded.

"Alright, let's do it. We can fit it in right here…" they began to sort things out, shooing Alvin into the recording booth. Eventually, everything was sorted and Alvin was ready to start singing into the mic.

He looked at Britt as the men counted him in and sang the first line perfectly.

By the end of the day they had most of the song done, vocals and instrumental. And through the whole thing Alvin had been looking at Brittany.

* * *

_One Month Later_

* * *

Charlene walked about her friends house, which and been empty (excepting herself) since nine am.

Alvin and Charlene had officially broke up and Alvin had taken back the house, while Charlene moved in with a friend.

The blonde chipette was horribly upset about it, still quite angry, but she pretended it was alright. She pretended she didn't care that her one and only had found love in someone else.

Currently, Charlene was walking around the house being bored, dancing to the songs that came on the radio.

The radio host began talking with his co-host about Alvin Seville's new album that had just been released. Charlene almost turned the station over but couldn't bring herself to.

"Have you heard the new album? Its brilliant!" the host exclaimed. "Alvin really is amazing when it comes to his music."

"Yes, but not so much when it comes to love," the second host started. "As shown in his album. You guys have all heard the story. Alvin and Charlene were all good and then something happened but now Alvin and Brittany Miller are together, yes Brittany Miller folks, and Alvin has a song about the whole thing. Damn Britt's rising back through the charts now, and she's only getting better with Alvin's arm slung around her shoulder."

Charlene blinked back tears at hearing this.

"Anyway, Alvin's new album _Rollercoaster Ride _is on sale in almost every store out there, and here's his new cover called The Way She Loves Me."

Charlene looked up at the radio as she heard Alvin's voice come on.

"_If you could only see the way she loves me, then maybe you would understand.  
Why I feel this way about our love, and what I must do."_

Charlene looked at the radio, frowning at the words.

"_If you could only see how blue her eyes can be when she says…"_

Says what?

"_When she says she loves me."_

'Oh,' Charlene thought as the drums, electric guitar and other assorted instruments came into the music.

"_Well you got your reasons  
And you got your lies  
And you got your manipulations  
They cut me down to size _

_Sayin' you love but you don't  
You give your love but you won't _

_If you could only see the way she loves me  
Then maybe you would understand  
Why I feel this way about our love  
And what I must do _

_If you could only see how blue her eyes can be when she says  
When she says she loves me _

_Seems the road less traveled  
Show's happiness unraveled  
And you got to take a little dirt  
To keep what you love … That's what you gotta do _

_Sayin' you love but you don't  
You give your love but you won't _

_You're stretching out your arms to something that's just not there _

_Sayin' you love where you stand  
Give your heart when you can _

_If you could only see the way she loves me  
Then maybe you would understand  
Why I feel this way about our love  
And what I must do _

_If you could only see how blue her eyes can be when she says  
When she says she loves me _

_Sayin' you love but you don't  
You give your love but you won't  
Sayin' you love where you stand  
Give your heart when you can _

_If you could only see the way she loves me  
Then maybe you would understand  
Why I feel this way about our love  
And what I must do,"_

Charlene jumped when her phone suddenly came to life with a text.

_If you could only see how blue her eyes can be when she says  
When she says she loves me…"_

Charlene slammed the off button on the radio and looked at her phone.

_One new text message from Alvin Seville_

The blonde opened the text. It read, '_Did you hear the song yet?'_

Charlene sighed and texted back. '_Yeah. And your sorry, lowlife, pathetic, cheating ass is forgiven.'_

* * *

Alvin half smiled at his phone before looking up at Brittany, who was looking at him with one eyebrow raised and amused smile on her face.

"Everything alright?" she asked.

Alvin nodded. "Yeah, finally..."

The chipmunk looked back at teh ID picture of CHarlene on his phone, where she was smiling without a care in the world.

* * *

**Yeah, that bit at Simon's place has no real significance... I dunno. Review?**

**The song is 'The Way She Loves Me by Tonic'**


End file.
